De días comunes y nuestros
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: /-Retiro lo dicho. Kami, eres un cabrón. Gracias. - ¡Deja de blasfemar, Uchiha!/ Dialogo con intento de humor.


**Disclamer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Kishi-sama** _(actual dios de la desolacion) _**Yo, los utilizo sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales. **_Solo para satisfacer mi mente enferma._

**Advertencia: Esto es chicoxchico**, si no es de su gusto, por alli la salida. Gracias.

Nota: Este es una especie de dialogo simple, con algunas acotaciones.

¡A leer! (*3*)/

* * *

.

.

.

**"De días comunes y nuestros."**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

_._

_._

_(Esta escena transcurre luego de una breve salida de viernes. Lugar, departamento de unos adorables chicos.)_

_._

_._

-Que cierres el pico.

- ¡Atrévete a cerrarme el pico, imbecil!

- Que te calles, joder.

-¡No me ordenas!

-…_(Mirada fija en ese caprichoso rubio)_

-…_(Desvio de la atencion hacia otra parte)_

- Gracias, Kami, por mandar un minuto de silencio.

- ¡No blasfemes, teme, que aún estoy aquí!

-Retiro lo dicho. Kami, eres un _cabrón_. Gracias.

- ¡Deja de blasfemar, **Uchiha**!

-.._. (Chasqueo de lengua)_

-¿Qué? Te digo como se me da la gana. Además no metas a Kami en tu estupido juego.

_-…(Mueve la cabeza negativamente.)_

- Todo es tu culpa cerdo egocéntrico.

-_…(Inocencia nivel: Un Uchiha descarado)_

-…_(Aura irritante en aumento)_

-¿Acabaste?

- No, tengo una lista de tres kilómetros con tus malditos defectos. Pero no se me apetece que te de un ataque de ira, como la otra noche.

- ¿Sabes que no fue por tu bendita lista, cierto dobe?

_-…(Modo: soy un simple ser humano, no es mi culpa ser tan atractivo.)_

- No me hagas decirlo.

_-…(Rueda los ojos)_

_-…(Aura nada amigable)_

-¡Que no fue nada Sasuke!

- Ya, ya, y yo fui un shinobi renegado en mi otra vida. ¡Te estaba tirando los tejos ese pulgoso!

- ¡Es Kiba!

- ¡Oh, Kiba, Kiba! Si fuera el jodido emperador de china, seria lo mismo. Tú y tu estupido defecto de sonreír a cualquier cretino que te de un poco de ramen.

-_…(Indignacion no justificada)_

_-…(Modo: Tengo toda la razon del mundo, simple mortal.)_

- ¡Maldito hijo de …

-¡No metas a mi madre en esto!

- ¡Casi matas a Kiba, pero yo no puedo arrancarle la cabeza a ese inmundo pescado!

-…_(Masaje en la cien)_

-¡Claro, claro, el señor Uchiha puede andar manoseando braguetas de peces muertos, y nadie tiene derecho a gritar! ¡Ven a alguien con un amigo y es el fin del mundo!

-¿Desde cuando los amigos andan de cuchicheo en el baño de un bar?

-¡Desde que Kiba es tan inútil para confesarse!

-…_(Mandibula apretada.)_

-¡Le daba consejos, maldición!

- ¿En un baño, pegaditos en un cubículo?

- Si, en un cubiculo y si estabamos como dos sardinas allí. Y si, a Kiba le da pavor que se enteren de que su fama de casanovas pende de un hilo rubio llamado Ino. Y si no se atreve a dar ni un paso, ¡Y si antes prefiere encerrarse en el baño con su amigo gay, para que le de unos consejos!

-._..(Ojos en blanco.)_

-¡Kami, te dije que Ino estaba de mesera esa noche! Fue la semana pasada teme, una cena de amigos.

-¿Terminando su velada encerrados en el baño?

-No has ido a las reuniones de Gai-sensei ¿cierto?

-_…(Palidez nivel: ¡No quiero saberlo!)_

-…_(Suspiro)_

-¿No vas a darme más que esa estupida respuesta?

-¿No vas a hacer más que esa estupida pregunta?

- ¡Naruto!

-¡Fetiche de animales acuáticos!

-..._(Risas nievel: seme incredulo.)_

- Anda, ríe. Ríe bastardo. Ni en un millón de años vas volver a poner un dedo encima de este cuerpecito.

- No empieces con esa bobada.

- ¿Un millón, dije? Hasta que el sol se congele, Bakaaaa.

-…_(Cara: ¿No hablas en serio, cierto?)_

- Si tanto te gusta el cara de renacuajo, puedes irte ¡Haber si aguanta tu humor en las mañanas!

-Naruto…

- Seguro que adorará tus ataques de ser-supremo-todopoderoso, después de ganar una partida de videojuegos.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Presente, señor traidor.

- ¿Sabes que hace diez minutos y desde que salimos del bar de Nii-san, que montas una escena de celos?

- ¿Celos? ¿Celos, yo?

-Ajá.

- Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario.

-…_(Movimientos de un seme dominante.)_

- ¡Oe! ¿Qué… qué… idio- **¡SUELTAME!**

-hmp.

-**¡QUÉ ME BAJES, TEME!**

-…_(Ceja alzada ininmutable)_

-¡Infeliz cara de estreñido!

- Te encanta mi cara de estreñido, rubio.

-_(Sonrojo nivel: uke-tomate-delicioso)_

-…_(Mirada: te tengo dobe.)_

-¡Llamaré a tu madre, Uchiha!

- Le gustara. No te asustes si te recomienda alguna marca de lubricante. Debido a Deidara-san, y un desliz que paso en Navidad, mamá aprendió las marcas más recomendables.

-..._(Pensamiento en proceso.)_

-..._(Expectante. ¡Kami haz que no estalle como un demonio!)_

-¿Y qué se supone que piense?

- Solo fue un malentendido.

- ¿Tener tú mano en la bragueta de ese engendro con branquias, es un malentendido?

-Si.

-_…(Cara de ¿Crees que nací ayer teme?)_

-Su pantalón se atoro con el cierre… veras el idiota fue brusco porque Yugo menciono que alguien estaba revoloteando a Karin, y Suigetsu quiso salir como una bala, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Casi se _autocastra_.

-…_(Risa tonta, de un uke aliviado)_

- Genial ahora te ríes. ¡Hace menos de un segundo querías triturarme!

-Igual, no tenía cara de sufrimiento. Ni se estaba desangrando como esos tiburones al ser atravesados con un arpón.

- Le dije que si gritaba haría escándalo y tendría a medio bar viendo el espectáculo.

- Tu espectáculo privado supongo.

-…_(Ceño fruncido. Fuerza nivel: lanzamiento de un uke que debe ser re-educado sobre el colchón)_

-¡Ten cuidado, joder! ¡Mi cuerpo es frágil!

- No dijiste lo mismo anoche.

-¡Quítate de encima, hueles a cerveza! No tolero el alcohol.

-Es una ventaja cuando bebes conmigo, y te pones salvaje.

-_(Sonrojo nivel: Uke acorralado)_ ¡E-eres un pervertido!

- Y te encanta, dobe. Te encanta.

- Ya quisieras.

-¿Apuestas?

-Vicioso.

- De ti.

- Cursi.

-Por ti.

-Imbecil.

-Un imbecil que te ama.

-…_(Sonrojo Nivel: ¡Ya solo besame estupido!)_

-…_(Sonrisa ladina. ¡Oh, no, vas a tener que suplicar!)_

- Si vuelvo a ver a ese renacuajo y su exhibicionismo, te vas a enterar teme.

- hmp.

-¡P-presta atención cuando tu novio te amenaza de muerte!

-Hmp.

-…_(Demasiado excitado como para protestar)_

_-…(Concentracion maxima para disfrutar el cuello de su victima)_

-S-sasu…

_-(Aún no termino contigo)_

_-_S-sasuke... bastardo... ummm... y-ya...y-ya entendi.

-…_(Triunfo Uchiha 100%)_

-Te prometo que no manoseare a otro que no seas tú. _(Mirada completamente sincera. Dulce.)_

- Así esta mejor… _(Busca sus labios)_ Te amo, Sasuke.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Naruto. _(Beso profundo)_

.

.

_(Fin de la escena. Comienzo de otro acto no recomendado para menores de 18 años.)_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**¡Buenas! ¿Qué les ha parecido?** _*No lancen objetos contundente ¡En la cara no!*_ Espero les guste y les sea facil leer este** one-shot.** El formato es parecido a una obra... _vale, es una version barata de una obra_... en fin la historia surgio asi de pronto y espero tener más ideas como estas.

Dejare el fic en categoria completa, aunque quizas luego agregue algun capitulo por alli.

**Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.**

Espero sus reviews.

**(^^)~**


End file.
